My Life- A Fourtris story
by Falloutgirl1997
Summary: The continuation of the story of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton. What lays in store for them? Marriage? Maybe. Children? Maybe. Action and feelings? You bet! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me :) Rated T because there may be some swearing later :)
1. Initiation

My Life- A Fourtris story

*None of the wars took place; I don't own any of the characters apart from the ones I make up*

Tris POV-  
It's been a year since I finished first in initiation. Since then I've moved into an apartment with Tobias and became an ambassador for the Dauntless; reporting on our faction's progress and meeting up with representatives from the other factions: Abnegation, Amity, Erudite and Candor. I've decided to take some time off to 'train' the new initiates; since it was where me and Tobias met and I figured I could be more help; after all, I did finish first last year. As an Abnegation transfer, I think I did pretty well for myself.

Tobias POV:  
The new initiates start today; Tris is helping me train them; thank God I don't want Eric butting in again, but no doubt he will do. Me and Tris share an apartment now so it doesn't take us long to get ready; although Tris still manages to be late. "Hurry up Tris, we're going to be late!2 I shout to her, halfway out the door. "I'm coming now" she says running past me and grabbing my blueberry muffin. I smile as I run to catch up with her. This will be good.

Tris POV:  
We get to the net five minutes late, I blame Tobias, even though it was my fault. "You're late" Uriah says to us as we walk to the net "the initiates will be here soon". "Lighten up Uriah, or I'll tell Marlene how you feel about her" Tobias jokes with him, half serious. That shut him up, Tobias and me stood and laughed at him. I heard a scream and a thud. The first jumper. I walk up to the net and pull the boy out. "What's your name kid? Choose carefully, you only get to pick once" I say with a smile. "Percy" he replies. He had shaggy black hair and a lean figure. Me and To-Four as he's called in training, and well, to everyone else but me; only I know his middle name. Another scream makes it's way down, I smile at Tobias, it's started.


	2. Continuation

Tobias POV:  
When all the initiates had jumped, we stood to do a head count. We had 9 Dauntless born:  
- Patrick  
-Thalia  
-Brendon  
-Lindsey  
-Mark  
-Rhys  
-Oden  
-Haley  
-Amy

And 11 transfers:

Miley- Candor  
Nico- Erudite  
Alex- Candor  
Bandit- Amity  
Riley- Amity  
Kyle- Erudite  
Rue- Erudite  
Percy- Erudite  
Bob- Abnegation  
Zoe- Candor  
Hazel- Abnegation

We decided that Uriah would tale the Dauntless born and me and Tris (Six in training) would take the transfers. "Alright everyone, can the Dauntless born go with Uriah and the transfers stay with us. My name is Four and this is Six" I tell them once the Dauntless born had left. We started leading them toward the pit. "Four and Six? Pft what kind of names are those?" A shrill voice says from the crowd. It was Zoe, trying her luck. I look at Tris. "You handle this". Tris stops the pack and walks toward Zoe. The crowd separates for her. Zoe was pale and shaking. "Hey punk, got a problem with our names?" Tris squared right up to her. "Eh?" "No ma'am, none at all" Zoe chattered. "Don't you ever speak out of turn to me or Four again, got it?" Tris spat. Zoe was trembling so bad all she could she could do was nod. That's my girl.

''We're now going to take you to the pit. This is where you can do all our shopping and get tattoo's etc.'' I address the group as I take them into the pit. Tris started walking toward the chasm. ''This is the chasm, one foolish jump off here will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again'' I yell at them, straining to be heard over the roaring water. The initiates poke their heads over the railing. ''The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery''. I glance at Tris, she's looking at the floor. I could tell what she was thinking. Al. Last year Al threw himself, Tris blamed herself. I think she still does. I walk over and lace my fingers through hers, giving her a small smile, she smiles back, I'm glad she does.  
We walk together toward the dormitories. ''This is where you'll be sleeping, get to know each other well, you'll be spending a lot of time together'' Tris tells the group. They stood still, not responding to us, just looking at us, well, at our hands. ''Well? What are you waiting for? Go find a bed then meet us in the canteen!'' I yell at them as they rush past us. Then we started walking, the two of us, hand in hand toward the canteen

Tris POV:  
I can't stop thinking of Al. Tobias sat with me in the canteen and held my hand, I'm grateful, but it wasn't going to bring back Al. Not that I want him back! He tried to kill me! I don't mean that, he was my friend before he betrayed me. ''Six, eat something'' I hear a muffled voice say. It vaguely sounded like Tobias. ''Six'' It said again. I come back to reality. I'm sitting at a table with Tobias, Christiana, Uriah, Percy and Nico. Chrissy looks at me with worried eyes. ''I'm not hungry Four'' ''I don't care, you only had a muffin to eat earlier, so eat'' I give in, picking up a hamburger, knowing he wouldn't stop pestering me. ''So'' Chrissy started ''How's training going 'Six'?'' giggling at the last word. ''We haven't really done anything yet Chrissy, we start after this'' I tell her. Percy kept looking at Chrissy; she blushed when she saw him. I smile looking at Tobias, thinking the same as he was. ''Chrissy, why don't you go show Percy the tattoo parlour?'' Tobias hinted at her while winking at me. ''Don't you guys have training in like, 2 minutes?'' She says, clicking onto what we're doing. ''Yeah, but we could extend dinner, just this once'' I say with sheepish grin. Uriah looked at us ''I don't get it'' he says. I look at Tobias and laugh, him joining with Nico, who wasn't really sure what to do.


	3. Anger

Tris POV:  
We had to wait until Chrissy got back with Percy until we could start with the training. All we're really doing today is introducing them, as it's late and they all look tired and like they need to cry, ah memories. I get up and stand in the middle of the room. ''Shut up!'' I yell. Of course they're too scared to do any different. ''Now I'm going to take you into the training room to outline the different rules of being a Dauntless and tell you about the different stages of initiation''. Me and Four lead them into the training room while Uriah takes the Dauntless born into bed. They already know everything, they don't need to be told again.  
''Here you will learn to fight and work as a team'' I say to them ''Transfers and the Dauntless born are separated during the first stage of initiation. The first stage is physical preparation, the second is mental and the third is emotional'' Tobias tells them ''Each stage is weighted differently, for example the second stage is weighted more heavily than the first stage and the third more than the second, so it is possible, although difficult to drastically improve your ranking over time'' I tell them. Tobias flashes me a smile. ''The transfers and Dauntless are both ranked together'' Tobias starts ''after stage one, one of each group will be cut and become factionless'' he continues through the groans ''Out of the remaining 18 of you, only 10 will become members in the final stage, the remaining 8 will be cut.'' More protests are made, I silence them with a glare. ''The higher your ranking, the better job you can get'' I tell them ''Guess you got pretty crappy rankings the eh?'' I heard one yell, most probably Zoe. I smile at Tobias. ''I'll have you know Zoe that Four finished first out of his rankings and works in the control room, he was repeatedly offered a job as a Dauntless leader, but refused'' I smile at them '' Six also finished first in her rankings last year and works as an ambassador for Dauntless, I trained Six last year, this is where we met, so don't make assumptions about us, we're only helping out to train you runts, we've been through a lot together'' Tobias tells them. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' Zoe chirps up, God I hate that girl. ''Tobias gives me a look as I start toward her, the crowd parts. ''It means. Stay out of our business, we know what we're doing and it's not you're place to question us, got it?! I yell at her. That felt good. I turn around and walk back toward Tobias. ''Whatever '' I hear. I stop dead in my tracks. I'm going to hit this girl and Tobias knows it. ''Go to bed, all of you, now!'' He yells, getting us out of an unfriendly situation. As they pile out the room I walk to Tobias and hug him, resting my head on his shoulder. He says nothing, just holds me. Just what I need. ''Love you '' I whisper to him. ''I love you too Six '' he says loud enough for everyone to hear, smiling at the last word. We lock eyes and at that moment nothing else matters. We hear some ''oooooo's '' from the background. All the initiates had stopped and were looking at us. Oh God.


	4. Training begins

Tobias POV:

I knew Tris wasn't happy with the idea of the initiates knowing that we were together, I don't see why though, it's not like it's a big deal. Maybe she's scared people will judge her. I'm not sure, I really don't understand women. They were going to find out anyway, we had been hinting at them. ''Haven't you seen two people in a relationship before?'' I yell at them ''I told you to go to bed, now leave'' Urh I'm getting sick of them already, they're like a cold breeze, always hanging around. ''C'mon, let's get home, we can have a movie night in, Harry Potter sound good?'' I ask, she loves Harry Potter, I can't blame her, its ace. ''Yeah, that'd be nice'' she looks at me with those big soft eyes. I want to kiss her, but I'll have to wait, I can tell she just wants to get home. With that we start walking towards our flat.

Tris POV:

Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone after a long day at work is the best way to end a day, of course it's just what I need. Chrissy is spending some time getting to know Percy, though I doubt Will's happy about that, they broke up a few months ago after a large argument, we still don't know what about but Will is still sore. I've seen the way Will looks at her, longing and lust, I really should find out what's going on between those two, but this is mine and Tobias' evening and I'm not going to let thoughts of Will, Chrissy and Percy distract me. Tobias comes in and lies down next to me on the couch, spooning me. The feel of his body next to mine automatically relaxes me. The film starts and I pull up the blanket. This is going to be a great night.

Tobias POV:

I'm glad I was able to give Tris a nice evening in, she deserved it and she'd had a hard day. I was thinking of taking her out, getting her something. A treat just for her, my lady. I know a dog! I know she's always liked dogs but she's never had one, it would be perfect, she'll love it. Now, what kind of do, that's the problem. I'll have to ask Chrissy; she'll know about those kind of things, I don't want to ask as I'd be giving it away so Chrissy is the clever choice. The film finishes, about time too, it's not that I don't like the film, I've just seen it too many times. Tris gets up to turn off the telly. ''You coming to bed? I'm proper tired'' She asks me, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. ''I'll be one minute, I just need to make a phone call'' I tell her, reaching for the landline. She gives me a funny look but decides not to pursue it, boy she must be tired. I wait until I hear her turn on the shower before I start to dial Chrissy's number. ''What!'' A voice yelled from the other side of the phone, causing me to pull my ear away from the phone. It must have been a very angry Chrissy, I wonder what made her so mad? Oh well, I re-focus ''Chrissy, I need to ask you something'' ''What! I'm busy'' She yells, I hear rustling in the background. ''Chrissy are you okay?'' ''I'm fine Four, just get on with it'' she snaps at me. ''Well I'm wondering, I'm going to get Tris a puppy, but I don't know what breed to get her, what do you think?'' I can't wait to see the look on Tris' face when she finds out. ''Umm how about a Rottweiler? I know she likes those'' ''Thanks Chrissy'' I say, hanging up the phone. I walk into our room and climb into bed with Tris. I really do love her.

Tris POV:

Tobias was acting weird last night, but I really can't be bothered. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something; my energy levels have gone down. To make it worse, there's training today, oh the joys. We get to the training room before all of the initiates, I feel a bit better now so I take the chance to ask him about last night, and it's been bugging me since then so I figure, why not? ''Why were you acting strange last night?'' He smiles at me, pulls me close and whispers ''It's a surprise'' I smile and forcefully push him away. ''Training now'' I say with a smirk on my face as I set out the knives. I look at the clock. The initiates are late. ''Four, they're late'' I say. He grins and picks up a paintball gun from the cupboard. He starts to head toward the dorms, I smile and grab a paintball gun, following him.

Tobias POV:

The screams were so loud that I thought my ears were going to bleed. Me and Tris stood in the middle of the room laughing. We'd just shot paintballs at everyone and all around the room. Zoe glared at us and lunged at Tris. Tris carried on laughing as she punched Zoe in the jaw, breaking it. We finally stopped laughing when I shouted ''you were all five minutes late for training, if you don't want a repeat of this situation then I suggest you learn to wake up on time and follow orders. I look at Nico and smile, then see Percy still asleep on the next bed. ''Six, will you do the honours?'' I smirk at her. ''I sure will Four'' she beams at me and strides into the bathroom. She comes out seconds later with a bucket full of ice cold water, ice cubes included. She goes over to Percy's bed; with the rest of the transfers watching her she pulls off the covers and pours the water onto his boxers. Owch. Percy immediately sits up and produces a high pitched scream. Tris chuckles, ''Got a little bed wetting problem have we Percy?'' she laughs as we walk out of the dorms, back towards the training room.


	5. Important notice

**A/N: My computer is having a mental breakdown- I'm going to have to replace the windows on it, I'm working on a new chapter and hopefully it'll be up by Tuesday the 30****th**** July. If it's not, please feel free to steal my blue cookies. Thanks for reading my little munchkins**

**Jenna. **


	6. Silena

Tris Pov:

Knife training went well today, it took them all at least twenty minutes to get all five knives on the target. Zoe managed to stab Miley in the leg. I swear, she's such a cow, Urh! I'd taken a liking to Miley and she knew it. Bandit spent about five minutes carving her name into the table, when Tobias saw he sent her to go sharpen all the knives. Poor girl, I like her too, I just don't think she'll last long, Amity transfers were brought up to be kind. She shows that side of her way too often. It's a shame, she's a pretty girl.

I'm glad to be in the comfort of my flat again. Tobias has gone out somewhere so I invited Chrissy over.

''I'm seeing Percy'' Chrissy blurts out.

''What? No way!'' I say, astonished.

''I know it's sudden but—''

''Sudden? It's crazy, he might not even make it through the first stage!'' I argue.

''Yeah like you're one to talk, you started dating Four through training, what's the big difference?'' She yells, hurt.

We stop talking for a while, I know I hurt her, I'm just worried she'll get hurt if he doesn't make it through, I'm even more worried to find out what Will's reaction will be…

''You're right'' I tell her, looking down, she's my best friend and I'm yelling at her about how she feels, boy she must think I'm great(!) ''I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt if it all goes sour'' I tell her, putting my hand on her arm. I decide not to mention Will.

''I know you are, but Percy's good, I mean really good, I have high hopes for him'' She starts. ''I just want to be as happy as you are with Four, where is he anyway?'' How could I not realize how lonely she is! Gosh Tris you're such an idiot.

''I just want the best for you, that's all. And to be honest, I really have no idea, he said he was going out, though he was acting weird about it, He's been gone for a while now'' I tell her. Chrissy smiles at me for a moment. ''What?''

''Oh nothing, I err—I just remembered something Percy said, that's all'' She tells me, I don't believe her though. ''Oh really? What did he tell you?'' I smirk, raising an eyebrow. ''Erm, just that, umm he loves me'' she stammers

''Uh huh''

''He did, really!''

I change the subject ''So, heard anything from your parents?'' ''Yeah, they send me letters every now and then, though I think they're still miffed about me leaving them'' she tells me. I'd love to hear from my parents again…

Tobias Pov:

I've been at the kennels for about an hour now; I just can't find the right pup for Tris. I'll know it when I see it. I hear this high pitched barking coming from the end of the hall. I make my way over to the cage. Standing in the middle of the cage is a Rottie/ Pit bull puppy, two days away from being put down. Nobody must want her as she's a cross breed, although I've never been able to see why not. I look into her eyes, she's the one, she's perfect. I call over the guard ''I'll take her'' I tell him.

''Are you sure?'' ''Positive'' I say, smiling, Tris is going to love her so much ''Does she have a name?'' while loading her into my car. The kennels aren't in the Dauntless compound, there's not much run around space so it wouldn't be fair keeping them there. ''Nope, nobody bothered to name her as we figured no one would want her'' He says to me.

''I don't see why'' I start ''she's beautiful, she shouldn't be left out just because she's a cross breed, some of us aren't pure ourselves, but in the end, we're really good additions to our society, like me and Tris, we're not pure Dauntless, but could you imagine life without us?'' I say. I make a good point, sure I teased Tris at the start for being from Abnegation, but it was just to see how far I could push her.

He changes the subject, knowing I'm right but not wanting to admit it, that's pride for you. ''She a gift for someone, Four?'' he asks me smiling. ''Tris, she knows I love her but I don't really show it enough, plus it gets quiet with just us two around'' I smile at him.

''Well, you two have been together for a while, have you thought about popping the questions?'' he asks with a smile that reaches his eyes. ''What, you mean like asking her to marry me? We're a bit young for that don't you think?'' I say. Gosh, I only came out to buy a dog; this is why I stay inside. ''Never too early to think about the future Four, if anyone is going to be you and Tris'' He tells me. He's not going to shut up and I need to get going before Tis gets suspicious, plus, he has a point about us staying together. ''I'll think about it'' I tell him, just to shut him up. ''Good'' he says while I get in my car. 'Thank god that's over' I think to myself, while thinking what I'd be like to be married to Tris

I'm home in no time so I take the dog up to our flat, trying to keep her quiet. ''Tris, are you home?'' I shout through the front door. ''Yeah, I'm in the living room Four'' She yells back. Four. She called me Four, someone else must be with here, probably Chrissy. I open the door a tad and poke my head around, smiling. Tris is sitting on the couch with Chrissy. ''I've got a surprise for you'' I smile at Tris. I open the door and the pupping bounces in, Tris screams in delight while Chrissy laughs. ''Oh Four, is she for me?'' She asks, looking at me. ''All yours, you can name her whatever you want as she doesn't have a name yet'' I smile back. The dog roles over for a tummy tickle ''She's beautiful, she looks like a Silena'' she smiles while she starts playing with her.

''I'm going to leave you guys to it'' Chrissy stands up; I'd completely forgot she was here. Whoops. ''Bye'' ''Cya'' we both say. ''Want to order in tonight?'' Tris asks me. 'Sure, I'm really in the mood for a take away'' I reply, picking up the phone. The rest of the night slipped by, consisting of the Hunger Games movie, Freddy's Take Away and a game of Quick Catch Silena Before She Runs Into The Chasm. All in all, a normal day in the life of Tobias and Tris. Tobias and Tris, I like the sound of that.


	7. The fights

**By the way guys, I've decided to start updating this every Saturday, though if I have it done before then, you'll have it earlier, I don't want to make you wait a whole week if I've done it in a day **** Please tell me if you're enjoying it and how it can be improved **

Tris Pov:

I can't believe Tobias bought me a puppy! We woke up with her sleeping beside us this morning, I wanted to take her to training today, but Tobias said the loud bangs would scare her. Gosh I hate it when he's right.

The shooting starts. It turns out Nico is really good with a gun, as is Miley. However Bandit refused. We tried talking her about it, but Eric walked in. Great, just what we needed. He took her away, she hasn't been heard from since. I'm quite worried about her.

''She'll be fine'' Tobias says to be, snapping me out of my daydream. All the kids are staring at me. I feel a wetness on my cheeks. I'm crying? What? I never cry.

''Start shooting again, you lot are lacking technique!'' I yell as I wipe my face. Tobias leaves me to myself, I'm glad. When he gets too lovey dovey it makes things worse.

It seemed like forever when the day ended. I didn't even wait for Tobias, I just went straight home, cleaned up the dog mess and put on a movie. I wanted a bit of bonding time with Silena, it's safe to say we're now best friends.

Tobias Pov:

When I got home I found Tris huddled on the sofa with Silena, blubbering to Titanic. I'm guessing she's still upset about Bandit and needs an excuse to cry and release a load of stress. Titanic is her favourite movie to do that too. She's always said he wants to go on a boat, it's a shame I can't give her that.

Before I got back I went to try and find out what happened with Bandit, where Eric took her. No one would tell me. I sit down next to Tris, finally causing her to notice me. As I pull her close, she whispers ''did you find out what happened to her?'' I silently shake my head and pull her closer. Tris chokes back a sob. She's taken a liking to Bandit, with her tiny figure and low self-esteem, I think she thought of her as a little sister she needed to guide, like guiding a baby bird to take flight for the first time.  
''Do you want to order in?'' Tris nods as I start to dial the number for the local take-away. We have a low key evening. We eat; watch the Hunger Games then go to bed, not wanting tomorrow to come. It was a dull night. We decided to wait to see what happens tomorrow. I hold her close to me, call Silena and drift off to sleep.

Tris Pov:

The physical training starts today, punching bags and sore knuckles. There's still no sign of Bandit. I ask Nico, he hasn't seen her either. Tobias is focusing on the bigger kids; I'm helping the smaller ones. ''Use your elbows, you'll have much more power there'' I smile telling Rue. Rue's a small girl, but really speedy. I have high hopes for her. Speed is a big advantage and if the gets more muscular, well, she'll do well in the fights. I overhear Tobias talking to Riley. That guy scares me. He's a walking muscle from working on those farms and is the complete opposite to Bandit. Gosh, there she is, always creeping back into my thoughts. Before I know it training is over. I'm glad to get out, Riley is really intimidating, he kept looking at me. I know the look he had in his eyes… I've seen it before.

Tobias Pov:

The fighting matches begin today, ''Tris, come one, you need to get up'' I beg, pushing her shoulder. She was in bed and wouldn't get up. She grunted in reply. ''I know you hate the fighting matches but I need you there to help me, there has to be two of us; do you want Eric grading them with me?'' I tell her, getting frustrated now ''do you remember what he did to you? Do you remember why I had to leave the room?'' I hear her sigh from under the covers. She sits on the edge of the bed. She's gotten attached to them, I told her not to, she knew this was coming. ''Focus more of the style of the hit, not on the impact or who is fighting'' I tell her.  
''Is that what you did when I fought Peter?''  
''That's what I tried to do, but I couldn't watch you get beaten up'' I tell her. Tris hooks her arms around my neck, straddles me and starts kissing me. Not our normal kisses, but a desperate kiss, like she's hungry for more. We get into a heated rhythm until someone barges into our room. How do people keep getting into our flat?

''Oh my lord Zeus!'' Uriah exclaimed, shielding his eyes. Tris and I chuckle.  
''Yes Uriah?'' Tris says, trying not to laugh at the red faced guy standing in the doorway of our bedroom.  
''Umm you guys are late for training and, well, erm, Eric's going to be watching in on you, so I'd get going if I were you'' Uriah says, walking out. Tris looks like she's about to break. She rests her head on my shoulder. ''Come on, it has to be done, let's just get it over with'' I say, picking her up. We skip breakfast and drop Silena off at Tori's place. Eric had already started the fighting, though I doubt he'd explained the rules very well. I squeeze Tris' hand as we walk into the room. Zoe and Kyle are fighting. Zoe is quick but Kyle can predict her moves. Zoe ends up with a broken jaw. Percy and Nico are next in the ring, which I think is completely unfair. Percy is tall and muscular whereas Nico is short and thin with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. Nico tries to avoid being hurt too badly and gives up. Percy, who I thought was a bit of a prick, went easy on Nico, like they were old friends. I guess Percy just puts up a tough front.

The fights went on like this for a while, Eric shouting about his disgust and how petty they all were. Tris had her jaw set. I knew how badly she wanted to hit him, I felt it too. After all the fights had finished I took Eric out of the room. ''What was that all about? Shouting at the like that discouraged them, made their moves sloppy and made them feel useless!'' I yell at him.  
''They are useless, and don't speak to be like that again Four'' Eric calmly says ''Remember who has the authority here''. Eric walks away leaving my teeth clenched and my fists balled. I bloody hate that guy.


	8. Eric

Tris Pov:

I couldn't stomach the fighting for too long, to watch kids become best friends to then beat each other up kills me, I don't know how Tobias does it, watching our friends beat each other to a pulp, it all seemed different when I was an initiate, it was all about impressing Tobias, this year some of these kids just want to beat each other up for the fun of it. Watching Percy beat up Nico reminded me of the fight I had with Peter. Peter, the last I heard of him he was a Dauntless guard. Guess they couldn't find anything else to do with him.  
Tobias had tried to convince me to go to training again this morning. I know he didn't want to go himself, I could see it in his eyes, he can't stand being in the same room as Eric. We got to the training room just as the initiates were arriving, which gave us a chance to speak to them. ''Right, this'll be your last day of fighting, after this you'll move into stage two where you lot and the Dauntless born will be mixed'' I finish telling the group. Eric shows up five minutes late the fights then start.

''Get up you worthless weak scum!'' Eric yells at Alex, who is currently getting beaten up by Rue. Rue's too speedy for Alex. I glare at Eric, if only looks could kill. He looks back at me and smiles in return. I feel Tobias clench. ''Getting beaten up by a girl, what kind of a wimpy weakling are you?'' Eric yells as Alex hits the floor.

''Will you _shut _up'' Tobias yells at Eric, glaring at him. The fight stops. All noise around us stops; everyone turns to look at us.

''What?'' Eric calmly asks Tobias. Tobias nudges me out from between them and turns to face Eric.

''I told you to shut up; you're distracting the students, making their moves sloppy and bringing down their confidence. You're also distracting me from doing my grading. Being Dauntless is about being brave, not how easily you can get put down by some prick shouting comments. You're only here for the fun of watching a fight'' Tobias spits at Eric; the rage in his voice is felt by everyone in the room.

''Don't you ever speak out of turn to me Four'' Eric growls '' remember who has the authority here''

''Remember who finished first in training'' Tobias retorts ''remember who's forever turning down the post of being a Dauntless leader. Remember who is stronger than you'' Tobias snarls, getting right up in Eric's face. I've never seen this side of him before, I knew it was there, but its appearance has never been made before now. Eric snaps and throws the first punch at Tobias. Tobias intercepts his fist and puts it into a pressure hold. Eric then tries to kick at Tobias' side; Tobias grabs his leg and flips Eric mid-air so he lands flat on his back on the floor as Tobias brings his fist down on Eric's jaw, breaking it. Eric appears disoriented but suddenly punches Tobias in the nose and kicking him flat on his chest, knocking the wind from him. Tobias recovers quickly. As Eric lunges at him Tobias brings his elbow into contact with Eric's left temple, knocking him out. We all stare at them, not knowing what to think of what's just happened. I'm the first one to come back to my senses. ''Right, Percy, Kyle you two take Eric to the infirmary, you don't need to be careful'' I turn to the other initiates ''Rue, Miley you run up to the command room and get the tape from today's session and show it to the other four Dauntless leaders'' I tell them '' With any luck they'll reduce Eric to being factionless due to him being unstable and an absolute arse. '' I usher Miley and Rue to hurry and send the others to have some free time. Lucky that was the last fight of the day.

''I don't regret it'' Tobias finally speaks up once the initiates have left.

''He had it coming'' I tell Tobias, I hand him a cloth and he starts to clean up his nose.

''Come on'' Tobias starts ''we've got the ranking to work on'' With that we collect Silena and start toward out flat

Tobias Pov:

We were awoken by Zeke bursting into our flat five minutes before we were due to get up. The look on Tris' face was the scariest thing I've seen since M-, well, a long time. We've agreed to change to locks. ''What's up Zeke?'' I groggily ask him, ignoring Tris' death stares.

''Well, Eri—stop looking at me like that Tris, it's five minutes'' Zeke moans, Tris just grumbles and lays back down. ''Anyway, before I got interrupted by grumpy guts, I was saying that Eric has been psychologically deemed unfit to be a Dauntless leader and that he has lost sight of what it really means to be a Dauntless'' Zeke tells us, which causes Tris to sit up. Zeke smiles, but there is something else in his eyes; Tris can see it too by the look on her face. That smile is somewhat forced.

''Zeke'' I begin

''What aren't you telling us'' Tris finishes for me, staring at Zeke. Boy she gets scary when she does that. Zeke looks to the ground then back at us, his smile gone and his eyes sad.

''They've found Bandit''


	9. Bandit

Tobias Pov:

Tris perks up straight away, stands up and glares at Zeke. ''Where? Where is she?'' she asks quietly. This is Tris' calm before the storm.

''They found her in a cupboard in Eric's flat, we don't know what he did to her, but she's so unstable she had to be placed in the mental hospital'' Zeke sighs. Tris sits down on the sofa as Zeke leaves the room. She stares at a fixed point on the floor. I walk over, take her hand and guide her to the hospital.

The hospital is only a short walk away; the nurse takes us up to Bandit's room. She's placed in a small padded room. Bandit is sat in the corner, I can hear her muttering something, though I can't be sure what I s until I move closer. ''I'm not brave, I'm not brave'' Bandit mutters with a wild look in her eyes. Her hair is sticking out everywhere and she's in the same clothes as we last saw her in, only with restraints. Tris crouches down to her level. ''Bandit, Bandit sweetie can you hear me?'' Tris asks her softly. I sit cross legged on the floor, looking into Bandit's eyes. Her eyes appear hollow, from a soft brown to empty. What did Eric do to her?

Bandit does reply to Tris, or even acknowledge her presence. I turn to the nurse. ''How long will she stay here for if she fails initiation?'' I ask.

''She'll have to be kept until she's in a healthy state of mind, then maybe she could try for initiation again?''

''Given the circumstances I don't see why not'' I tell the nurse, getting up.

''Can we come back later?'' Tris asks, her eyes not leaving Bandit's.

''Of course'' The nurse and I agree. ''Come on Tris'' I say, taking her hand ''We're late for initiation, we'll come back after, ok?'' I tell her

''Okay'' Tris mumbles.

Tris Pov:

I can't believe the state that Bandit was in. I swear if I ever see Eric again I won't be responsible for my actions. When we get to the dorms we see that Chrissy is watching over the initiates while flirting with Percy. Chrissy leaves when she sees us walk in, she must already know. ''Ranking time, listen up!'' Tobias yells. ''First off we have some very important news, Six?'' I walk to the front of the room.

''Bandit has been found, she's in the mental hospital. If any of you would like to do so you may do in your free time'' I begin. ''Now as you know, one person must be cut from each group of initiates after stage one'' I continue, pulling the white sheet of the chalkboard. Riley is at the top of the chart, with Percy coming in close second. Bandit is at the bottom of the list as she's missed out on most of the training and is in hospital. ''So now that that's cleared up it's time to explain about Bandit'' I start.

''Eric appears to have damaged her mental state, leaving her hospitalized so she's unable to complete initiation through no fault of her own, so if she recovers she may be able to start initiation again'' Tobias continues. The whole room goes silent.

''Today'' I start, eager to change the subject ''we'll be informing you about stage two and re- introducing you to the Dauntless initiates. After you've got to know each other a little, we'll start stage two'' I tell them. We lead them into the training room where Uriah and the Dauntless born are sitting. We practically have to force them to sit together, though Thalia and Riley hit it off almost immediately. Me, Tobias and Uriah sit at a separate table, not allowing any of the initiates to sit with us.

''Right, so who do you want to test first?'' Tobias asks.

''Zoe'' I say. ''I can't wait to see her break''

''Tris you're really starting to scare me'' Uriah winks at me. We take them into the stage two training rooms while explaining about stage two.

''Stage two is about the mental preparation'' Tobias starts

''No one can prepare you for these tests'' Uriah continued ''these tests are designed to test you, so there's not use trying to cheat'' Uriah looks back at his group. Someone's been trying to cheat, Uriah will make sure that person will get outsmarted though; Uriah is one of the smartest guys I know, well, apart from Tobias. I nod along with what the boys are saying, backing it up. Me and Tobias went in one room and Uriah went in another, leaving all the initiates in the other room. ''Zoe!'' I call, waiting for the first test subject to walk through the door. Stage two has begun.


	10. Stage two

**A/N: This is Saturdays update early as I'm going camping and won't be able to post it Saturday, enjoy **

Tris Pov:

Zoe is our first initiate for stage two. Her first simulation is in a barred cage, with sawdust everywhere and little decorative ornaments like a little house and a tunnel. We hear scratching from the far corner. A nose, some whiskers. A hamster, two hamsters. Zoe is scared of hamsters, go figure. She tries to fight them off, but not very successfully. The hamsters put her into a ball, and then force her to roll on a tight rope. Gosh this kid must've had some really messed up hamsters. After fifteen minutes that simulation ends and we move onto the next one. Zoe is walking in a park, suddenly a cute little beagle puppy runs up her and wags its tail. Zoe backs away, to find another dog, a greyhound this time, running up to her. Two more dogs, a staffy and a German shepherd come over. This continues until she's surrounded by dogs and gives in. The next simulation is Zoe in a forest. She screams. I don't think she likes forests (!) She runs and doesn't stop running until she can run no more. She then gives up, curls into a ball and cries on the forest floor. Her simulation last about forty five minutes. I've made a plan to introduce her to Silena.  
The next boy enters: Rhys, a tall blonde Dauntless born is next. Rhys has epilepsy and ADHD so we had to be careful with him. Rhys' scene started off in what seemed like a family home, a mother, one older sister, one younger sister, toddler brother and a baby brother. The family seemed to be playing around, bonding. Then everything went very still, then one by one, his family disappeared. He screamed and cried until he could scream and cry no more. The scene shifts. Rhys is sitting at a table with lots of cups in front of him which appear to filled with fizzy pop, coke. He seems to be parched as he drinks every single cupful. His pupils dilate, he starts to shake, it's not a seizure, his brain is just overloading. He gets up and starts to trash to room, kicking tables, bins. He stays in for half an hour.

The first day of testing takes six hours for all of us to finish. I decide that Rhys, Percy, Nico and Thalia were Divergent, I've have to check again tomorrow to be sure. Me and Tobias get home early.

''So what do you want to do tonight?'' Tobias asks me.

''Well I've got a date with Chrissy tonight, I promised her I'd do some shopping'' I grumbled. Tobias smiles at me.

''Will you buy a new dress… something sexy?'' Tobias asks, lightly stoking my cheek. I slap his hand away and walk towards the door.

If you're lucky'' I smile at him and walk out the door.

Tobias Pov:

Since Tris is going out I invited Zeke round, nothing better than a gaming night in. ''What's up'' Zeke walks through the door holding up a six pack of beer.

''Hey Zeke, Call of Duty?''

''You betcha''

We pop open a can and start to play. I'm better at Zombies than Zeke is. ''So where's Tris gone?'' Zeke asks, shooting a zombie in the face.

''She's gone out shopping with Chrissy'' Round two.

''Shopping eh?'' Zeke goes down. ''What's she buying?''

''Clothes I guess'' I revive Zeke, round three.

''What kind of clothes?'' Zeke asks with a wink.

''Just clothes I guess'' Headshot. ''Although I did ask her to buy a nice dress cos boy does she look sexy in a little black dress!'' I say with a smile.

''Get in there'' Zeke smiles, round four. I open the downstairs door.

''We haven't gone that far yet'' I tell him

''What!'' Zeke pauses the game. ''What do you mean you haven't gone that far yet, you've been together for about a year and have been living together most of that time'' Zeke says.

''Listen'' I say, getting annoyed. ''Just because we've been living together a long time doesn't mean we have to do that kind of thing. Sure, we do stuff, but we don't want to go that far yet. Tris isn't ready and neither am I'' I stare at him in the eyes, my voice raising slightly. His eyes dart away from mine, showing submission.

''Alright dude, alright'' Zeke exclaims, raising his hands. ''If you don't want to go there that's fine, it's just unusual, that's all'' Zeke defends himself. It's not up to him to rate our relationship. Zeke un-pauses the game and we make it to round thirteen before Zeke goes down, making me go down trying to revive him. By that time we'd drunk all six beers. I would've opened more but Tris doesn't like it when I'm drunk. ''Right dude, I'm leaving, I've got to prep for work tomorrow'' Zeke gets up.

''Alright man, later'' The door closes and I put on a dvd, Inception. It's 9 O'clock before Tris walks through the door with bags full of shopping. ''About time, you've been gone ages, I've been worried about you'' I get up to greet her. I hold her there for a while and then look into her eyes. She's tired. I take the bags off her then put them down. ''Want to go to bed?'' I ask her. Tris smiles, holds my shoulders and pushes me down onto the sofa.

''I've got something to show you first'' Tris takes a small bag into the bedroom. Five minutes pass until she come out. She's wearing a low cut little black dress that stops just below her private region, a tight waist with a push up bra effect with high sleeves that end just after her shoulders with nine inch black heels. Boy she looks sexy!


	11. The fire

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't updated, I feel really bad, but I've been really ill with a chest infection and have just gone back to school(yay :/) but I will continue to update weekly, don't worry *gives ice cream* Keep the good ideas coming in :)**

Tris Pov:

Since Chrissy dragged me out shopping I figure I might as well enjoy it. I bought: some sexy heels; a sexy (and very revealing I might add) dress and some jewelry. Tobias asked me to buy a new dress, and since I felt pretty bored o all my old ones, I eagerly complied.

I sexily walk into our front room with the dress and heels on. I hear Tobias suck in his breath; he's sat on the sofa where I left him, waiting for me. ''Wow, you look, wow'' Tobias says as he gawks at me. I flick my hair, walk over to the sofa and straddle him.

''You like?'' I ask him. I'm fishing for compliments I know; I feel sexy in my new dress and I want to hear him say it.

''I like, I really really like'' Tobias ends the conversation by kissing me. We get into a steady rhythm when I feel his hand moving up my thigh, I panic inside and tense a little. Tobias must've felt it as his hand stopped. 'What am I doing?' I ask myself as I push myself into him, moving his hand up and heating up our session. 'Do I really want it to go this far?'. My thoughts are interrupted by the pounding of fists on our front door, scaring us both half to death.

Tobias Pov:

I reluctantly guide Tris off my lap and take a brisk walk over to the front door, seeing who my fist would hit for interrupting us. The pounding started again. ''Alright!'' I yell swinging open the front door. Zeke and Uriah are standing there with sweat matted hair and were breathing heavily. ''Bloody hell, what happened to you two?'' I ask, Tris creeps up behind me.

''There was a small fire in the hospital, Bandit is missing'' Uriah pants, trying to smooth down his hair. ''One more thing'' Zeke added ''we think it was arson''

''What!'' Tris cried, just realizing what Uriah and Zeke had said.

''We think the fire was started on purpose, that it wasn't an accident''

''Yes, we know what the word arson means, but how could someone do something like that?'' I ask, feeling bewildered.

''You better come down with us, you'll see'' Zeke says. Tris gets dressed and we reach the hospital in half the normal time. It doesn't look out of the ordinary from the outside, well apart from the fire safety and all the staff with patients outside. The smell of smoke hung in the air. Tris walks over to the nurse that appears to be waiting for us.

''What's going on? Where's Ban—'' the nurse cuts her off

''Bandit has either fled the scene or perished; as the fire was started on her floor near her room. We're thinking it's someone who wants her out the way, or perhaps, knowing how much you two care about her, want to hurt you'' the nurse tells us, never taking her eyes off her chart. Tris looses it.

''Well why aren't you trying to find her then?'' Tris screams at the nurse, waving her arms franticly. ''She isn't well, who knows where she could be right now, she could be hurt!'' Tris breaks down, I put my arm around her shoulder while mum bling softly to her ''come on, everything will be alright, we'll find her''.

The nurse's eyes slowly rise from her chart for the first time. ''I really think you should ask before you presume, little girl'' the nurse coldly replies.

''There's no need to speak to Tris like that, she's been really worried about Bandit lately so be polite'' I snap at the nurse. I take Tris' hand as the nurse leads us to a smoke stained room inside the hospital. The room's large with blackened yellow walls. A group of five people in black suits were conferring in the middle of the room while another two people in white overalls picked up evidence around the room. The group of conferring people silenced as they turned to see us approach.

''Tris Prior and Tobias Easton?'' one pair of sunglasses asked us.

''Yes that's us'' I tell them. They look like stereotypical FBI agents.

''We found this note'':

We ToOk HeR aWaY  
yOu'Ll NeVeR fInD hEr NoW  
-ZR

''Do you know anybody with the initials ZR?'' Another pair of sunglasses asked. We shook our heads. ''Well—''

''Sir!'' one of the white overall men cut him off. ''We just found this'' The man held up a charred purse. Inside it showed an ID card of one Zoe Morgenstern. It was Zoe, one of our initiates. But what does the R stand for?


End file.
